


Cielos Oscuros

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: "Desde el principio lo único seguro que tenemos es que alguna vez vamos a morir, las flores se marchitan, las hojas de los árboles caen… es el ciclo de la vida y no hay nada que se pueda hacer" Murasakibara x AkashiOne Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Fujimaki, yo solo los utilizo para romper corazones. 
> 
> No es un texto muy amplio, es de lo más corto que he escrito.
> 
> Pueden odiarme cuanto quieran, pero el tipo “Angustia” es lo que más me gusta escribir.

_Él me hacía tan dichoso, cada minuto que pasé cerca suyo pude experimentar aquello que llaman “felicidad”, pero todo lo que empieza alguna vez debe acabar, todos desde que nacemos lo único seguro que tenemos es que alguna vez vamos a morir, las flores se marchitan, las hojas de los arboles caen… es el ciclo de la vida y no hay nada que se pueda hacer._

_Nada es para siempre, constantemente lo tuve presente, pero sigue siendo difícil y doloroso todavía más en este momento final._

_///////_

 

Atsushi te juro que donde quiera que vaya te cuidaré y rogaré por que puedas encontrar esa dicha que no pudiste hallar a mi lado.

 

 Mi amor, mi único y verdadero amor, te digo adiós… me hace daño, no me arrepiento de nada, jamás cambiaria los días tan luminosos a tu lado, tu sonrisa por las mañanas, tus caricias por la noche, tus “Aka-chin te amaré por siempre”

 

  Ya no importa, me diste los momentos más lindos de mi vida, cada minuto que me entregaste lo atesoro y lo llevaré en mi corazón a donde sea que vaya.

 

Ojalá el amor que me tenías hubiese alcanzado para quererme por toda la eternidad, pero desafortunadamente esa persona me robó tu afecto y ya no pude tener nunca más tu corazón ni ver una de esas sonrisas sinceras que antes me dedicabas únicamente a mí.

 

Me haces tanta falta en estos instantes en los que la vida se me escapa, sé que moriré muy pronto, al menos el último recuerdo que tienes de mi en nuestra despedida es el de alguien fuerte que te dijo: “Suerte, quiero que seas feliz”

 

 Estoy lejos de todos, de mi hogar, de mis amigos, abandoné… no resistí ver como formabas una nueva vida con otra persona,  lo sé soy egoísta… huí lo más lejos que pude, me fui de mi país tratando de encontrar el alivio en la distancia. El ansiado olvido que a todos nos otorga el tiempo, estabas tan dentro de mis sentimientos, de mi ser, de mi alma, como si tu esencia permaneciera grabada en cada acción de mi día… simplemente no pude arrancarte de mi vida, me deprimí, fui débil, enfermé gravemente, tal vez la falta de comida, de sueño, me dejé morir porque ya no me importaba nada.

 

 Siempre tuve un carácter fuerte, creí poder soportar los más inimaginables sufrimientos, era firme y mi capacidad de resiliencia era grande según decían,  esta vez ya no me pude levantar y comenzar de nuevo, simplemente porque ya no quiero seguir, deseo partir e ir con mamá…

 

La fiebre me consume mientras mi moribunda humanidad descansa en una desconocida cama de hospital,  mi cuerpo envuelto en una abrazadora fiebre arde ,todavía  así siento un frío que me cala los huesos, en mis delirios puedo ver tu rostro sonriente, adoro tu risa, tus mohines al comer los dulces que tanto amas. Intentó despegar mis pensamientos de tu persona, al parecer mi mente se niega a dejarte ir.

 

 Déjame pensarte en este último momento, déjame retener los momentos felices en mi agonía, quiero partir llevándome lo único que me queda de ti… las bellas memorias del tiempo que pasamos juntos.

 

 Te  amo tanto, quisiera haber tenido un futuro contigo, una familia, hijos, una casa ¿Por qué la vida me quita siempre lo que amo? Soy un egoísta, sigo queriéndote, deteniendo parte de ti en mi nublada mente,  todavía te quiero a mi lado.

 

No puedo respirar, mi neumonía esta cada vez peor, ya no se puede hacer nada, eso es lo que han dicho los especialistas de este hospital, no me importa ya quiero partir, estoy muy cansado.  

 

Tengo miedo…no de lo que va a pasar conmigo luego de que mi alma deje este cuerpo cansado, mi temor es que Tetsu y los demás te vayan a culpar a ti, tú no tienes nada que ver con la decisión de partir, por eso di instrucciones para que nadie vuelva a saber de mi hasta mucho después de mi despedida de esta tierra, cuando se les informe a lo menos habrán pasado unos seis meses.

 

Quisiera despertar y que todo haya sido un mal sueño, deseo ver tu rostro, sentir el aroma de tu cuerpo y ver ese cabello desordenado que tanto me gusta, admirar la expresión  casual que tienes al dormir, oír tu respiración calmada  y abrazarte para apaciguar mis miedos como lo hacía cada vez que me encontraba intranquilo.

 

La realidad es cruel y me golpea cuando me he transportado a uno de esos momentos donde escuchaba los calmados latidos de tu corazón luego de que nuestros cuerpos se envolvieran en un tibio contacto.

 

 

 La tos, el ahogo me obligan a abrir los ojos, sigo con vida, el techo blanco es lo único que puedo ver, estoy llorando, me doy cuenta  lo terrible y real que es esto, tanto como el dolor de mi carne, de mis brazos llenos de agujas, de mis huesos cansados y de mi piel reseca por la fiebre.

 

Reintento entrar en la tranquila fantasía de los días bonitos, pero mi mente se nubla por el dolor, no sabía que al morir experimentaría este sufrimiento… ¿Será que estoy pagando por todo lo malo que hice en mi vida?

 

 Quisiera verte una vez más, sostener tu mano, sentir un último abrazo…

 

Yo estaba muerto desde antes, perecí el día que me dijiste que ya no sentías lo mismo por mí, en ese momento todo terminó, no lloré,  no supliqué, te pedí el último beso, el más amargo, el más triste… me miraste con angustia, quizás lastima y te fuiste dejando atrás nuestra vida juntos y a mí con un vacio que no pudo ser llenado con nada.

 

 Mis amigos al enterarse se preocuparon por mi estado, ellos sabían que tú eras mi mundo, mi motivación, yo solo podía responderles con una sonrisa hueca que “estaba bien” lloré en soledad muchas veces, nunca quise preocuparlos.

 

Me ahogaba en mi llanto y me consumía en mi miseria, decidí viajar con la escusa de estudiar, siempre sereno ante ellos, así fue como llegué a este país tan lejano del lugar al que nací, tan extraño y solitario, pasó un año desde eso, no pude recuperarme, tal vez me cansé de ser fuerte.

 

Por las noches recordaba esa canción que mi madre me cantaba cuando era pequeño.

 

_“no se lleven mi sol lejos de mi”_

Cuando analizaba mi vida sin ti veía solo oscuridad, lo intenté, trate de pararme como tantas veces lo hice antes, salir adelante yo solo y comenzar de nuevo, pero no pude, me derrumbe, quiero descansar.

 

 Si alguien me viera así de seguro dirían que soy un idiota y que la vida es maravillosa, que debo recuperarme y continuar… pero ya viví, conocí la parte hermosa cuando me enamore de Atsushi, cuando me amó. Se acabó “game over” para Akashi Seijuro a mis 29 años ya fue suficiente.

 

No soy de creer en que iré a un paraíso después de de esto, pero espero de corazón que pueda encontrarla a ella, a mi madre.

 

Adiós a todos quienes me quisieron, en serio me divertí mucho todos estos años y perdón por dejarlos tan pronto…sean felices amigos.

 

Hace poco le pedí a mi abogado que redactara mi testamento, apenas si pude hablar, al final le dicté mis últimas palabras y mis deseos.

 

 

“Shintaro, gracias por ser el mejor de mis amigos, perdón por no cumplir con tus expectativas, ojala Takao y tú sean muy felices, un último consejo deja que tus sentimientos fluyan, no pases un solo día sin decir a quienes amas cuanto los quieres, la vida es corta y nunca hay que dejar palabras por decir. “

 

“Daiki, de todos eres con el que peor me llevaba, pero tu compañía y palabras de apoyo siempre estuvieron. Sé que en fondo me querías, Espero que logres dominar tu carácter tan impulsivo, a veces hay que saber cuándo callarse para no lastimar a las personas, estoy seguro que Hagas lo que hagas triunfaras, eres perseverante.”

 

“Ryouta, siempre me animaste, de todos eres él que jamás perdió su sonrisa ante la adversidad, debes centrarme más en tus objetivos y tomar en serio el camino que elegiste, rogaré para que encuentres la felicidad ¡No te rindas!”

 

“Tetsuya, sé que me odiaras y te culparas por esto, no debes hacerlo siempre tan preocupado por todos, recuerdo que no querías dejarme ir el día que nos despedimos en el aeropuerto, Por favor no te enfades con Atsushi, todo ser humano desea sentirse pleno y merece encontrar la felicidad, espero que Taiga te cuide y te proteja a ti y al bebé que viene en camino, preocúpate mas por ti y deja que el resto aprenda de sus errores, hay dolores que no se pueden evitar.”

 

“Atsushi, gracias por permitirme conocer el amor, te amo, te amo, mis últimas palabras y pensamientos son para ti, gracias, te amaré por la eternidad, que seas muy feliz mi amor, cariño mío perdóname… no hay nada que te pueda decir más que vivas y seas muy feliz, desde donde esté te cuidaré. “

 

A todos les dejo lo que menos me importa, mis posesiones materiales que no valen ni el uno por ciento de todo lo que me entregaron, gracias por las sonrisas.

 

Cierro mis ojos, ya es hora de ir, de dejar este cuerpo sufriente, añoro verte por última vez pero es imposible…

 

 

_“Tal vez en una próxima vida, me permitan amarte de nuevo.”_

_“Adiós mi sol”_

 ///////

 

 Akashi Seijuro murió como vivió la mitad de su vida, en soledad y lejos de quienes lo habían amado.

 


End file.
